


Snow

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, Snow, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor wakes Rose up to show her the snow outside.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day fourteen.**

* * *

 

**Snow**

 

The Doctor was excited, unable to wait for a second more before breaking into Rose’s room noisily.

“What on Earth? Must you always do this?” Rose was still half-asleep, with the TARDIS still having the night mode on. Even the ship must have thought it was way too soon to wake her golden girl properly.

“Well-“ The Doctor has looked at the girl uncomfortably. “I think you must get up, put your warmest clothes on and go outside, right now!”

“What, why?” Rose hated having to leave her bed so suddenly. “Explain.”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise,” he shrugged.

“I refuse to leave without a cuppa,” she whined teasingly.

“If it needs to be done-“ The Doctor gave Rose a searching look. “-I am going to dress you up myself!”

She exhaled. “Don’t be silly! I am coming!” Rose grinned.

The Doctor could hardly wait, ready to hand her all the clothes needed for spending time in chilly weather . “ _ Allons-y! _ ”

The Doctor’s excitement was contagious. “What is it?” Rose asked him, allowing the Doctor to lead her outside.

_ I’m sorry. I couldn’t wait!  _ The Time Lord apologised, seeing the honest happiness in Rose’s eyes the moment she understood why he has pretty much pushed her out of the TARDIS.

_ Snow! Thank you, thank you, Doctor!  _ Rose pulled the Doctor into a passionate embrace.  _ I didn’t expect to see snow here, so close to home- _

The Doctor has returned the embrace, imagining Rose’s delight at seeing white winter around has brought up the unexpected reaction in her.

“Home… Do you mean Jackie’s, or London in general?”

His question made Rose want to roll her eyes at him.  _ My home is with you, Doctor. Can’t you see? _

The Doctor nodded, happy the girl did not move away from the embrace, something feeling much more welcome than their ordinary everyday hug. “I hope it is,” he muttered. 

The girl breathed another  _ thank you  _ at him and glued her lips to his.

_ What’s this for? _

Rose cleared her throat, realising the Time Lord did nothing to distance himself from her.  _ I don’t think it needs explaining. _

“Is it because of the snow?”

The Londoner sighed heavily. How could he be so ignorant? 

_ No! I am still unimaginably in love with you. _

The Doctor was too stunned to offer a witty response. There was no reason to, as he has finally managed to fight off his fears and pulled her into a kiss, one working as a love confession and a promise if forever more than anything.   
  
  



End file.
